L'amour triomphe de tout
by bev28
Summary: Et si l'amour était bien la solution pour détruire l'horcruxe en Harry ? RL/HP slash no lemon


Bonjour ! Voici une petite romance entre Remus et Harry ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Résumé** : Et si l'amour était vraiment la solution pour vaincre le horcruxe en Harry ? RL/HP slash no lemon.

Ce texte participe:

\- Le challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : Savoir

\- Au prompt of the day : vent

\- Au challenge des 100 couples: différente maison Remus/Harry

\- Au défi des belles paroles: #20 les gens étaient comme les livres… Les uns trompaient par leur couverture, les autres surprenaient par leur contenu

\- A la collection restreinte : Pas de couple hétéro

\- Au défi Pick a card : Ten of Diamonds: écrivez une fanfiction sur une personne qui ne veut pas de pouvoir.

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**L'amour triomphe de tout**

Harry regardait les passagers du métro défiler sous ses yeux. Il réfléchissait à l'avenir et à la crainte sourde qui serrait son cœur. La mort de Sirius lui avait appris une chose, les personnes que l'on aimait pouvaient disparaître en clin d'œil.

Un vent de souvenirs balaya l'esprit de Harry. Il se revoyait, en troisième année, tombé amoureux comme pouvait le faire un gamin de treize ans. Il avait été tellement fasciné par Remus Lupin. Ce professeur si savant, si gentil. Un des rares adultes qui avait connu ses parents qui le considérait juste comme Harry.

Quand il avait appris que l'objet de ses pensées était un loup-garou, Harry avait eu un peu peur. Il avait ensuite passé des heures dans la bibliothèque afin de tout savoir sur la créature qu'était Remus. Rien de ce qu'il lut ne le freina dans ses sentiments naissant.  
Harry avait même profité du tournoi des trois sorciers pour envoyer une lettre à Remus lui demandant conseil pour se défendre.  
C'était ainsi que débuta une correspondance régulière entre eux.

Le gryffondor savait qu'il allait bientôt revoir son obsession au QG de l'ordre. Dumbledore était sensé venir le chercher d'ici une heure.  
Harry, âgé de maintenant seize ans, voulait se déclarer auprès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il savait qu'il était condamné. Albus en lui parlant de la prophétie lui avait également parler des horcruxes de Voldemort. Seuls, lui et Nagini existaient encore, Dumbledore avait réussi à détruire les autres.

D'un coté Harry, n'était pas triste de mourir, de l'autre, il voulait passer ses derniers instants auprès de Remus.

-oOo-

De son coté, le loup-garou était perturbé. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans les élans de son cœur. Depuis un mois, Remus attentait avec impatience les lettres de Harry, à l'affût de chaque nouvelle que pouvait transmettre le brun. Il se sentait sale d'imaginer embrasser le gryffondor. Pourtant, si son esprit était réticent, son corps, son cœur et son âme voulaient Harry Potter. Remus voulait protéger ce jeune homme du lourd destin qu'il avait sur les épaules. D'être pour une fois, un roc inébranlable sur lequel Harry pourrait s'appuyer.

Lupin appréhendait la venue du garçon qui noyait ses pensées. De plus, il avait accepté de reprendre le cours de DCFM cette année. Il pourrait voir Harry tous les jours. Ce serait une torture !

-oOo-

Harry se sentit glacer en entrant dans la maison de Sirius. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait refoulée rejaillit. Ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à le tenir quand son esprit percuta que plus jamais il ne reverrait son parrain.

Remus vit Harry défaillir, il eut juste le temps de prendre le brun dans ses bras. De lourds sanglots secouaient le corps contre lui. Lupin comprenait la peine du Griffondor, lui aussi était passer par là et avait craqué il y a peu.

\- Remus ! Il… Il n'est plus là, pleura le Gryffondor.  
\- Je sais Harry, cela va être très dur, mais je suis là avec toi ! Nous allons affronter sa perte, ensemble !

Dumbledore regardait le tableau sous ses yeux. Les deux hommes étaient enlacés et partageaient leur chagrin. Le directeur vit Harry s'agripper quand Remus voulut s'éloigner. Celui-ci ne résista pas et serra le brun encore plus fort dans ses bras, son nez respirant la divine odeur des cheveux de Harry.

Les yeux brillants d'Albus se tintèrent à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Il voyait bien qu'un vent de tendres sentiments balayait le futur des deux sorciers. Les regrets le saisissaient, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une solution pour sauver Harry.

-oOo-

La sixième année de Harry débuta. Le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Il ressentait la perte de Sirius et le poids de sa mort prochaine. Seule la présence de Remus lui avait interdit de se suicider.

Le loup-garou avait bien vu que le garçon qui lui avait volé son cœur était dans un état de dépression sévère. Pour veiller sur lui, Remus avait proposé qu'ils boivent le thé ensemble plusieurs soirs dans la semaine.

Ce soir-là, quand il entra dans le bureau de Remus, Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il se blottit dans les bras de son professeur.  
Lupin fut surpris. Pour autant, il ne fit pas un seul geste pour rompre l'étreinte. Il se décala et s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil, Harry sur ses genoux.

\- Remus… Ne me lâche pas…  
\- Chut mon cœur, je suis là. Dis-moi ce qui te rend si triste.

Si Remus ne releva pas le surnom qu'il avait donné à Harry, ce dernier n'en fit pas autant. Une lueur d'espoir ranima son cœur.

\- Je vais mourir, Remus. Pour que Voldemort soit, un jour, vaincu, il faut que je meure, j'ai un bout de son âme en moi.

Le loup-garou fut totalement choqué par cette affirmation. Il refusait d'y croire, il avait toujours une autre solution que la mort. Remus serait prêt à tout pour sauver l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

Ayant un besoin irrépressible de le sentir en vie. Remus posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. En un instant, les deux hommes perdirent pied. Leurs magies s'échappèrent de leur corps et dansèrent ensemble. Remus, enivré par le goût de Harry, approfondit le baiser.  
Le brun de son côté s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux robes de Remus. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il était dans les bras de son amour, leurs lèvres scellées.

Rien n'y personne existait en dehors d'eux. Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes. Soudain, Remus sentit son loup intérieur s'avancer dans son esprit. Remus avait enfin réussi à faire la paix avec sa nature.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lupin comprit pourquoi le loup s'agitait. Il avait décidé que Harry serait son compagnon. Les loups-garou n'avaient pas d'âmes-sœurs comme les Vélanes. Par contre, il choisissait un compagnon, un seul pour toute une vie. Celui de Remus, en accord avec les sentiments de son humain avait décrété que Harry serait à eux.

Remus était à la fois extatique et terrorisé par cette idée. Souvent, le loup obligeait l'humain à mordre son compagnon. C'était principalement pour qu'il devienne plus fort, pour le protéger.

Pourtant, un argument crucial fit mouche. Devenir loup-garou, cela consistait en voir son âme fusionner avec celle d'un esprit lupin. Or une âme ne pouvait supporter qu'une liaison. Ce qui voudrait dire que devenir un loup-garou permettrait de libérer Harry de l'âme de Voldemort.

\- Harry, mon cœur…. Je dois te dire plusieurs choses ! Je t'aime ! Depuis des mois, je ne pense qu'à toi. Notre différence d'âge m'obsède pourtant toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi. Mon loup t'a désigné comme notre compagnon et il veut que je fasse de toi un loup-garou aussi. Il est probable que la transformation te libère de Voldemort.

À ces mots, Harry embrassa avec fougue le professeur de son cœur.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Remus ! Je veux être ton compagnon !

Remus était surpris et ému. Décidément, les gens étaient comme les livres… Les uns trompaient par leur couverture, les autres surprenaient par leur contenu. Jamais Remus n'avait osé espérer que ses sentiments lui soit retournés.

Le loup en Remus, en entendant cette déclaration d'appartenance, déchira la maîtrise que Remus avait sur lui. Le sorcier changea, son visage s'affina et ses crocs apparurent. Harry n'avait aucune peur. Son savoir sur les loups-garou y était pour beaucoup. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Aussi, avec un certain naturel, il montra sa gorge à l'homme qu'il aimait.  
La fusion de Remus et son loup ne résista pas à cette autorisation. Après avoir insensibilisé la jonction entre son épaule et son cou avec leur salive, l'être duel mordit avec douceur et tendresse la douce peau de leur compagnon.

Harry ne ressentit aucune douleur, seul le bien-être de ne faire qu'un avec son amour. Soudain, son esprit se déchira. Son âme se déliait de celle de Voldemort sous l'attraction de celle de l'esprit lupin.

Le brun sentit la présence sombre et noire dans son esprit disparaître. Une plus tendre, plus sauvage prit sa place. Son loup.

Remus se retransforma et prit d'autorité les lèvres de son compagnon. Plus rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer, il était maintenant les deux faces d'une même pièce.

-oOo-

Dumbledore quand il sut ce qui s'était passé n'en revint pas de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Il était bien sur très heureux pour Harry et Remus. Surtout, que Harry n'était plus destiné à mourir. L'horcruxe était bien détruit, Albus avait vérifié.

Cela faisait longtemps que le Directeur n'avait pas eu autant d'espoir en l'avenir et en leur victoire.

-oOo-

Voldemort attaqua l'école à la fin de l'année, aider par Drago Malefoy qui les avaient faits rentrer dans ce lieu sacré.

Neville dans un immense courage, coupa la tête de Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

Harry, furieux de cette guerre, entama un dernier combat avec son ennemi de toujours. La lutte fut acharnée. Pourtant Voldemort fut vaincu par un pouvoir de Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le mage des ténèbres ne s'était pas attendu à se faire arracher la gorge par un loup-garou.  
C'était ainsi que la guerre prit fin.

-oOo-

Harry enfin en paix, kidnappa son compagnon et se réfugia avec lui au Square Grimmauld. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à se repaître du corps l'un de l'autre et de la vie qui les animait.

Harry se perdait dans la tendresse et l'amour de Remus, il se sentait fort et protégé. Remus de son coté voyait tout l'amour de Harry pour lui dans son regard si vert. Son cœur et son âme ne lui appartenaient plus, il les avaient donnés avec plaisir à cet homme si bon et juste.

Quand Harry fut prêt, il affronta le reste du monde. Il comprit avec sidération que le peuple anglais l'avait élu Ministre de la Magie suite au décès de Fudge. Harry refusa tout net. Lui, il voulait rejoindre avec son cher compagnon, une bonne meute, tranquille et perdue. Il serait le protecteur des louveteaux de l'Alpha et Remus serait, avec tout son savoir, l'enseignant de la meute.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils parlaient de ce projet, et même le poste de Ministre ne les ferait pas changer d'avis.

-oOo-

La meute à laquelle appartenait Harry et Remus devint la plus respectée d'Europe. Ses membres étaient en phase avec leur loup et ne présentaient aucun danger à la pleine lune. De plus, beaucoup sortaient des meilleurs écoles étant des puits de savoir.

Harry et Remus, eux, s'aimèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, loin du monde sorcier.

**FIN**

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
